


you're my best friend

by TortiTabby



Series: Tumblr Songfic Prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Songfic, hurt comfort, vague mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Ooh, you make me liveWhatever this world can give to meIt's you you're all I seeOoh, you make me live now honeyOh, you're the best friend that I ever hadI've been with you such a long timeYou're my sunshine and I want you to knowThat my feelings are trueI really love youOh, you're my best friend





	you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> this songfic prompt was too much not to do after Dan's video.<3 Thanks for sending the prompt! This is a song I have always associated with them so I was super excited when I got it  
> Thanks to @huphilpuff for beta reading it for me Ooh, you make me live

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ Whatever this world can give to me _

_ It's you you're all I see _

_ Ooh, you make me live now honey _

_ Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had _

_ I've been with you such a long time _

_ You're my sunshine and I want you to know _

_ That my feelings are true _

_ I really love you _

_ Oh, you're my best friend _

 

“I’ve never had a best friend before,” Dan had said to a camera years ago. It was almost like another lifetime ago. 

Though it had been more than that.  _ They _ had been more than that. Still, ultimately, it was true. He’d never had a connection with another person in his life the way he had with Phil. It was still true today, nearly ten years down the road from where they started, where his life truly started and he could see the light in all of the darkness. 

It had been so dark for so long.

Phil had been a beam of sunshine with welcoming arms and a loving heart that volunteered to be the one to help Dan patch up his own. 

Sometimes best friend didn’t seem like the right word. It didn’t feel like enough to convey how light his heart was now that Phil was in his life while at the same time being so full with love.Dan almost couldn’t handle the weight that came with loving and caring for another person so much. 

They were partners, companions in life, hell– soulmates even though Dan didn’t think such a thing actually existed. 

Best friend felt somehow more important than the rest of it. 

He was more than supportive when things went sideways. Dan knew at times he didn’t handle things the best way. Dan ran hot and spoke without hesitation, especially when he was younger and had been certain that he had to defend everything. He couldn’t let the world tear away the little spot of heaven he found with Phil. He’d tear everything apart to stop it from being threatened, and only stopped when he realized how easily the two of them got swept into the carnage. 

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ Whenever this world is cruel to me _

_ I got you to help me forgive _

_ Ooh, you make me live now honey _

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ You're the first one _

_ When things turn out bad _

_ You know I'll never be lonely _

_ You're my only one _

_ And I love the things _

_ I really love the things that you do _

_ Oh, you're my best friend _

“Dan?” Phil poked his head through their bedroom door and flicked the light on. Dan shielded his eyes and averted them from the gangly worried man at the door. 

He walked in anyway and placed a glass of water on the table by Dan’s head. He stopped to run his fingers through Dan’s curls and scratch at his scalp gently.

He let out a quiet hum and sat next to Dan. “I know you know the internet is cruel sometimes and that you think we can’t be upset because we signed up for this but Dan it’s okay.” 

“I just don’t like that word.” Dan’s eyes flicked up to Phil’s and softened. “Sorry,” he said in a faint, barely there voice.

Phil shook his head and sighed. “I know.” He laid down and wrapped his arms and both of his legs dramatically around Dan and pressed his face in, close at Dan’s neck. 

Dan felt the ghost of a smile on his lips as a laugh bubbled up from his throat. He rolled his eyes and tried to squirm away.

“Get off you lunatic,” he said in a puff of laughter.

Phil smiled against his  neck and then had the audacity to  _ lick _ it. 

“ _Philip_ _Michael_ _Lester_! Gah!” Dan wrenched free and hurriedly wiped his neck on the shoulder of his shirt. He shot a glare at Phil and knew he could see the mirth in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to seem disapproving and stern. 

The bed shook with Phil’s delighted giggles and Dan could feel the tight grip of his past and his fears loosen. 

He threw a leg over Phil and sat squarely on top of his thighs and leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

The internet would still be there in the morning; cruel and callous and unthinking in the words they type behind a screen, but he had all night to take his mind off of it. 

 

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ I'm happy at home _

_ You're my best friend _

_ Oh, you're my best friend _

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ You're my best friend _

 

“I’m so proud of you.” Phil whispered for what had to be the eighth time that night. Dan refused to dissolve into tears  _ for the third time  _ that night so he just shook his head and plucked at Phil’s fingers on his thigh, softly picking them up and dropping them. 

His phone continued to light up on the table, long since silenced. He read all of the excited tweets and texts and answered a few calls of tearful friends and family. Now they were sitting on the sofa silently, full of rainbow birthday cake they finished off that Phil demanded the situation called for. 

Phil turned his hand upside down and laced his fingers through Dan’s. He ran his thumb along the back of Dan’s hand and met his eyes with a silent earnest look. Dan didn’t have to ask what he was thinking. 

He knew.

_ I'm happy at home _

_ You're my best friend _

_ Oh, you're my best friend _

_ Ooh, you make me live _

_ You're my best friend _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ Reblog it on tumblr here! ](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/185665529715/youre-my-best-friend)


End file.
